Globetrotting
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A Collection of drabbles for the Globetrotters Competition, All characters, all types, all warnings. Completed.
1. Arguing Professors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, Procastintors United Competition and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 25, The Magna Carta. Write about the Founders Era and Choices.**

**Arguing Professors**

Shouts of anger and cries of rage echoed through the castle causing its inhabitants to let out at what was starting to become a familiar sound. Wide eyes of students turned to look at their Professor's for help only to find their Professors wearing the same expression on their faces.

"Professor Johnson?" Amy asked nervously with wide eyes as she looked to her teacher.

"Do not worry my dear," Professor Johnson said with a soft smile as he looked over his small class, "Your head teachers are only having a...disagreement is all."

"Is it about what Professor Slytherin believes in and what Professor Gryffindor thinks?" Thomas asked carefully making Professor Johnson sigh and nod his head.

"Well as it looks like we will not be getting any more learning done any time soon...the answer to your question is yes young Thomas," Professor Johnson answered as he placed his book down on his desk, "As you all probably know Professor Slytherin comes from a...grey magic background where not everything is black and white while Professor Gryffindor is from a light magic background and to him there is only white and black. Keeping this in mind they both see the world differently and make different choices."

"So it is a class of opinions?" Amy asked shyly only to blush when Professor Johnson smiled at her.

"That is correct my girl," Professor Johnson replied only for everyone in the classroom to sigh in relief as the shouting finally stopped, "Well it sounds like Professor's Slytherin and Gryffindor have finished...for this hour."

"Yes Professor Johnson," the class answered as one.

"Right then, so can anyone tell me about this rune?" Professor Johnson asked as he pointed to the drawing of a rune on the wall behind him only to laugh when a collective groan came from his class.

**End of Drabble.**


	2. Next September

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, Procastintors United Competition and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 24, Myrtle Beach South Carolina USA. Write about Ginny Weasley. Displeased.**

**Next September**

Ginny let out a depressed sigh as she looked down at the school work her mother had set her. To Ginny each answer so obvious that a toddler could answer them.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts for?" Ginny muttered to herself with a displeased frown as she turned her attention away from her school work and looked up at the ceiling, "It is not fair, with Ron now going to Hogwarts I'm the only one at home."

"Ginny dear, I do not hear the sounds of a quill," Molly's voice came from the living room where she was folding clothes.

"But I know all the answers, the questions are too easy!" Ginny replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Then you will have no problem getting all of the answers right," Molly shouted back causing Ginny to groan loudly, "I heard that Ginny! You better be nearly done by the time I come in there."

"Yes mum," Ginny answered as she turned to glare at the sheet full of questions in front of her, "Next year...next year I am going to go to Hogwarts and learn really cool stuff."

With a frown on her face Ginny began to fill out the worksheet while making a silent promise to herself that she would catch up with her brothers and met her hero, the legendary Harry Potter, when she walked into Hogwarts next September.

**End of Drabble.**


	3. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, Procrastinators United Competition and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 23, Cape Town, South Africa. Write about being who you are. Indiana Jones.**

**Who Am I?**

Teddy bit his lip nervously as he looked in the mirror, every now and then his appearance changed making him frown. His powers that he had gotten from his mother suddenly change his hair and eyes to look like the man who he had seen on the muggle movie he and his Uncle Harry had just watched, Indiana Jones.

"Who am I?" Teddy whispered to himself as he stared into the mirror, "Who am I inside?"

Slowly without realizing it Teddy slowly lifted up his small hand and placed it on the mirror only for his mirror self to copy him. His face slowly turns back into his real one causing him to stare at it intently taking in every single little detail he could.

"I am me, I am Teddy Lupin-Tonks, I have a wonderful Grandmother and a great Godfather," Teddy whispered to his mirror self as a glint of self understanding shone in his eyes, "I am being me, I am who I am and no one else...it does not matter what you look like on the outside, it only matters on the inside."

With a large proud smile on his face Teddy stood up and turned around to face his Uncle Harry.

"So?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"I am me, it is what is inside that counts," Teddy answers with a proud grin on his young face, "Just because I can change what I look like on the outside does not change who I am in the inside."

**End of Drabble.**


	4. Golf Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 22, Paris France, Write a Romance of any kind. A Nine Iron.**

**Golf Lovers**

Harry bit back a low moan as he watched his handsome boyfriend's arse wiggle about in front of him as he practiced swing a golf club called a nine iron.

"I love golf, I love playing golf," Harry muttered to himself as he licked his lips, "Ron, you need to stick your bum out more or else you are going to fall over when you swing."

Ron paused, lifted his head and turned to Harry, "Good one love but I know what you are after."

"What am I after?" Harry asked innocently only get a snort of disbelief from Ron, "What?"

"You just want to see my bum, I do know a little about golf love," Ron replied with a knowing look, "I asked dad about it before we left on our honeymoon, it confused me why you wanted to go to a golf course for our honey money but after talking to dad and then Hermione I know why."

"Do you blame me?" Harry asked with a pout causing Ron to laugh, "It's not my fault you have just a yummy bum."

"Silly," Ron replied as he rolled his eyes and motioned to Harry, "Come here and let me show you what I've learnt, apparently you have to have your body really close, pressing up against the person you are teaching golf to show them right."

A wicked grin appeared on Harry's face before he quickly jogged over to join his new husband.

**End of Drabble.**


	5. Snow-Cyclops

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 21, Banff Alberta Canada, Write about the winter. Cyclops.**

**A Snow-Cyclops**

"You know...when I came out to join everyone in the snow I did not expect to find something like _this_," Hermione said as she tilted her head to try and get a better look at what the Weasley twins had created, "It is not every winter that you come across something like this."

"Great!" Fred cried out happily as he high fived his twin, "Do you think that it looks life like?"

"Well it does if you ignore the fact that it is obviously made out of snow," Hermione replied as she looked over the creature in front of her with a critical eye, "But you two have done an amazing job with the details."

"Why thank you our fair lady," both twins replied happily as they gave Hermione a low mocking bow.

"Honestly through, why have you two built this so close to the main doors for?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes, "You will scare everyone who walks through the doors! Everyone will be too scared to enjoy the first snowfall of winter."

"Lighten up 'Mione, it is only a prank," George said as he held his hands up in mock surrender, "Besides think about it, we did nothing wrong! All we did was build a snowman."

"Snowman? You call _that_ a snowman?" Hermione screeched out as she glared at the twins, "What you two built is a snow-Cyclops!"

**End of Drabble.**


	6. Death of a Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 20, Lisbon Portugal, Write about grief. The Yellow Man.**

**Death of a Lover**

Tears fell down Remus' face as chocked sobs came out of his mouth, angst and grief raked his body as he curled up on the bed he and Sirius had shared over the years with their favourite book, The Yellow Man, held protectively in his arms.

'It can't be true, it can't be' Remus thought as both he and his wolf moaned the passing of their mate 'Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave the pup and I all alone for.'

At the thought of Harry, his precious pup, being all alone without Sirius to guide him and the new Laws about werewolves and underage minors both Remus and his wolf let out a loud wailing howl as they lost themselves to their grief.

That night Remus grieved the lost of not only his beloved mate but the chance of going anywhere near his precious pup.

**End of Drabble.**


	7. Horrible Summer Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 19, Alert Nunavut Canada - Write about the summer months. A School Bus. Between 100 and 500 words.**

**Horrible Summer Holidays**

As the loud honking of a school bus came to his ears Harry curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes as he did his best to push the world outside of his cupboard away. The heat from the summer months slowly entered his cupboard and wrapped around him like a cruel blanket which was made worse by Dudley's excited yells.

"It is here! The bus is finally here!" Harry heard Dudley cry out excited only for the sound of his aunt bursting out into tears to come to his ears.

For once in his short life Harry agreed with Petunia that the summer months were horrible but each of them hated the summer months for totally different reasons. For both Petunia and Harry the summer months brought separation but for Harry it was the separation of his safe haven of the school library while for Petunia it was four weeks when her precious Dudley went off to summer camp with his friends. For Harry through it brought another feeling along with the summer months, lots of pain. With Dudley gone and Petunia out of the house enjoying the garden parties Vernon happily took advantage of their time alone.

'I hate the summer holidays' Harry thought as he gulped in fear as the sound of the front door slamming shut came to his ears signalling the departure of Dudley and the beginning of the next few months of extra pain.

Harry hated the summer months with a passion.

**End of Drabble.**


	8. Magic Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 18, Saint Petersburg Russia - Write using the phrase "Three times' the charm" as inspiration. Spun Dizzily. Between 100 and 500 words.**

**Magic Three**

Stress poured off of Ron as he stared down at the puzzle in front of him, he slowly read all of the information while doing his best not to miss anything important out.

"Three times' the charm," Ron muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his bright red hair and as he stared down at the puzzle in front of him, "I am never letting 'mione buy me another muggle puzzle book."

Printed innocently in the book in front of Ron was the puzzle he had spent three hours trying to solve, to anyone else the question would of been an extremely simple one but to Ron it was the hardest question he had ever been asked.

"What is the name of the piece of technology that we use to contact people with by talking into it?" Ron said as he spoke the question out loud as he tried to think of the answer, "A fire call maybe?"

Looking down at the small white boxes where the answer would have to fit in Ron found the word to be too long.

'Damn, this is harder than it looks' Ron thought as he ignored everything around him 'No matter what I am going to answer this question before I do anything else.'

Half an hour later Ron let out a frustrated cry as he threw the puzzle book onto the floor and glared at it angrily.

"That is the last time I am ever going to let Hermione buy me a muggle puzzle book," Ron muttered as he folded his arms, "Even if it has the word magic in its title it is obvious that 'Magic Three' is a purely muggle puzzle book!"

**End of Drabble.**


	9. You Wound Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge and the Camp Potter II Obstacle course challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 17, Riga Lativa - Write about either of the Wizarding Wars, Quicksand, Sirius/Minerva, "How can you love that - that -that THING?", Candles, Sweat, Avada Kedavra, Blossom.**

**You Wound Me!**

"How can you love that-that-that THING?" Sirius Black shouted out in dramatically as he angrily burst through the doors and walked into the kitchen of number 12. "I thought that we were happy together! I thought that we even had a romantic night with candles, sweat and sweets and your favourite group, Blossom!"

Silence rang through the kitchen as Minerva's hand went behind her back and pulled her wand out of its holder while she carefully eyed the insane looking man. The tension grew in the air as everyone stared at the ex-con.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Remus asked as he carefully looked his friend in the eye for to check for glints of insanity.

"Minerva swept me into the pits of love like how quicksand pulls you under only for Minerva to cruelly Avada Kedavra my heart!" Sirius answered as he let out a dramatic moan. "If I had known what side of the war you were really was on than I would of never allowed you to court me."

"Court you? Black what are you going on about?" Minerva asked with a glare.

"Minerva McGonagall you are really a spy for the Dark Side! You feel no love for me or even the man who I thought you would cheat on me with, Dumbledore!" Sirius said as he pointed a finger at Minerva, ignoring how her wand was slowly raising to point at his heart, "You want the Dark Side to win this war! You are not going out with me you double timing witch! You are really dating You-Know-Who!"

For the next few minutes the sound of crickets was the only sound heard in the kitchen of number 12.

**End of Drabble.**


	10. The Best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge and the Camp Potter Fireworks Show challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 16, Stavanger Norway - Write about being the best at something, Twenty Points, Bill/Remus, "Are you trying to impress me?", Gold.**

**The Best**

Soft whispers and smiles filled with true unconditional love was shared between the two lovers, one werewolf and one curse breaker curled up together under the autumn kissed gold leaves as the cool wind blew through them.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Remus asked as he leaned into Bill's warm, "Because you are doing a very good job of it. In fact, twenty points for being the perfect boyfriend."

Bill let out a warm happy laugh causing the season to feel like summer instead of late autumn, "Thank you Remus but I am afraid that I am only trying to impress the best boyfriend in the world."

"The best boyfriend in the world? So you think my 'being the best at something' is being your boyfriend?" Remus asked, his amber eyes sparkling with happiness and love.

"Yes I do, in fact no. I know that you are the best at being my boyfriend," Bill replied as he wrapped his arms around Remus' waist in a possessive manner. "I have never had just a wonderful and perfect boyfriend like you before."

"Stop it Bill," Remus said as his face turned a bright red colour to match the ready for picking juicy apples above them in the tree, "You are making me blush!"

"Good," Bill growled out pleased, he leant down and nibbled on Remus' ear making Remus shiver and moan softly as the pleasurable sensations washed through his body. "I am glad, because I am not letting you go, now or never. You are the best boyfriend ever...and I want to make you into the best husband ever."

**End of Drabble.**


	11. The Two Faced Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge and the Camp Potter Obstacle Course challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 17, Vilnius Lithuania - Write about someone who is two faced, Resentment, Barty jr/Mad Eye's eye, Stars, Incognito, "I don't have to explain myself".**

**The Two Faced Man**

"I don't have to explain myself," Barty jr muttered to himself as he played with Mad Eye's eye while lying on his bed without a care in the world, "I am one of those great stars, every day of my life I give a whole new meaning to someone being two faced. It is hard to live incognito without them going at me."

Rolling the glass eye between his fingers Barty let out a heavy sigh and allowed the stress of pretending to be Mad Eye float away. The tension slowly disappeared from his body while a thoughtful expression appeared on his face.

'I wonder who made this glass eye for Mad Eye, the workmanship and the amount of time and skill that has gone into it is amazing' Barty held the fake glass eye up to the light and watched as the sun light from his bedroom window bounced off of it 'If I ever get a chance to ask him I will, through it looks like he will not be going anywhere any time soon...not without me that is.'

With the glass eye held tightly in his hand Barty propped himself up using his arms and shot a smug smirk at his trunk as several loud angry bangs came from it.

"It is no use trying to get free Mad Eye," Barty said happily, not caring if the man could hear him or not, "The third task is in two days and you are still stuck in there, just give it up."

**End of Drabble.**


	12. Problematic Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge and the Camp Potter Fireworks Show challenge, the chocolate frog challenge, the Disney-A-Thon challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 10, Port Moresby Papua New Ginea - Write about a struggle, metaphorical or literal. Once in a blue moon. Neville/Hannah, Romance Genre, Date Night, Adolescence, Write about Neville Longbottom (Winnie-The-Pooh).**

**Problematic issues**

Fear washed through Neville as he stared at the letter in his hands, his brown eyes shone with fear as he read the letter for the ninth time since it arrived.

"No...no...this cannot be true," Neville muttered out softly, distraught, as he held the letter in his hands as if it was made of boiling acid, "It was meant to be a once in a blue moon thing. Why did he have to inherit _that_ from me..."

"Do not worry love, we will get through, together," Hannah promised as she hugged Neville, "I love you and our son no matter what, I told you that on the day we met and I still stand by it."

"I know love, but I thought our son was normal," Neville sighed and watched as his precious son discovered his feet and stuck his toes into his mouth, "I love you so much Hannah, I love you so much that it would break me if I lost either one of you."

"Then you will not lose either one of us," Hannah said softly, "We will stand against as a family. I love you, I won't leave you or our son."

In response Neville wrapped a loving arm around Hannah and kissed her soundly on the lips. It was moments like these that he truly treasured and loved.

"When this is all over I promise to take you on a picnic, we can leave our special little guy with your mum and we can enjoy some adult fun," Neville said with a wolf like grin causing Hannah to blush.

"That would be wonderful love but before we plan our date night we need to sort this out," Hannah said softly as she motioned to the letter in Neville's hand, "Things were so much easier back in our adolescence days."

Neville let out a soft hum of agreement and reread the letter.

_Dear Sir/Madam,_

_It has come to our attention that your son takes after his father as such we request that he is brought in to be branded and numbered._

_We hope that you find this information helpful and we will be expecting you at the magical creatures registration branch in London on within the next few days. Please note that if you do not get registered than the werewolf will be killed on the spot._

_If you have any questions feel free to contact the control of magical creatures control, Lord Alan Smith._

_Thank you and have a pleasant day,_

_Lady Jane May._

Stress poured off of him as he tried to comprehend just what he could do to save his son. He could not take the brand for his son as he already had one, letting out a sigh Neville paused and turned to his wife when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I will use the life debt that I earned during the war and take the mark," Hannah said determinedly, "I will not allow that brand on my son's skin."

**End of Drabble.**


	13. Victory on the Quidditch Pitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 9, Sydney Australia - Write about Quidditch and Chains.**

**Victory on the Quidditch Pitch**

Relief washed over Harry as a large grin full of happiness appeared on his face, the chains of self doubt and fear that had held him back at the start of the game disappeared and now he was free to enjoy the result of his hard earned work.

"Harry!" Ron shouted out with a insanely happy grin on his face as he waved at his best friend, "Come on! We got to the finals! We have a chance of winning the house cup! Come celebrate!"

"I'm coming Ron!" Harry shouted as he waved back, "I just need to put my broom away."

"Do not take too long! We are having a party for winning that Quidditch match!" Ron answered before being dragged away by the rest of the team, he had blocked the Quaffle and passed it to the chaser's skilfully making him play of this match.

"I won't, I will meet you in the common room," Harry replied happily before turning and running away from the Quidditch pitch.

He would make sure Ron had this level of praise and attention for as long as possible.

**End of Drabble.**


	14. A Proper Pureblood Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 14, Auckland New Zealand - Write about the Malfoys and Secure.**

**A Proper Pureblood Morning**

Lucius Malfoy sat proudly at the breakfast table, his eyes scanned over the breakfast set in front of him with a proud smirk on his face. The wealth of his family was plain for all to see in the little things that he had.

'It is a fine day when I can sit back secure in the knowledge that the Malfoy family is a proper pureblood family with the wealth to go with it' Lucius thought happily as he reached out and picked up a slice of toast. 'I wonder if I will be able to continue with Draco's lessons today or if my dear wife will kidnap him again so she can find out what just who Draco is dating and if they are of the proper breeding to be the next Lady Malfoy.'

An amused twinkle appeared in Lucius' eyes as he began to butter his toast, a smile soon appeared on his face when a loud shocked screech echoed throughout the mansion.

"YOU ARE DATING WHO!" Narcissa's voice carried a loud shocked shrill to it.

"I see that Draco has finally told her who he is dating," Lucius said to himself as he began to put jam on his toast. "I wonder how she will take it. I am just happy that Harry Potter is a natural bearer so heirs will not be a problem."

**End of Drabble.**


	15. Crowded Streets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 12, Mexico City Mexico - Write about a Crowded Place. Grass Skirts.**

**Crowded Streets**

Bright emerald green eyes stared out at the ground in pure fear. Sweat poured off of him and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

'I can do this, I can do this, it is not like everyone is watching me dance down the street with several other people and we are all wearing grass skirts' Harry thought only to take a step backwards when someone almost spotted him. 'I have to be brave, I can do this. I need to get through this crowded place so I can see my mind healer...oh why did I ever thought that it would be a very good idea to book my next appointment during the time that everyone is buying supplies for the Hogwarts year I do not know.'

Taking a deep breath and standing up straight Harry held his head high as he walked out in the crowded street of Diagon Alley. He kept his head down and made sure to dodge and duck whenever anyone came too close for comfort.

"I hate crowded places, from now on I am going to book my appointments when it is dead quiet in Diagon Alley' Harry promised himself as he let out a relieved sigh when he spotted his Mind Healer's open window in the distance. 'Thank Merlin, I am almost there, not long to go now...I have gotten through the worse...making it the rest of the way should not be a problem.'

**End of Drabble.**

**I do not know if I have written it very well but this is my attempt at writing a Harry who has Social Anxiety Disorder. **


	16. Shocking Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 13, Osaka City Japan - Write about a Muggleborn. Sprawl. **

**Shocking Surprises**

Hermione let out a squeak of surprise as she watched Professor McGonagall disappear right in front of her. Shock washed over her and took hold as she allowed herself to sprawl out on the sofa while she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Well...your father and I knew that you would be going to a very special secondary school with your brains dear but we would of never of thought that you would be going to a school this special," Mrs. Granger said faintly as she too stared in shock at the spot Professor McGonagall had just been. "I guess this explained all of the strange things that keep on happening."

"Yeah...I guess it does...but at least there are people out there like me," Hermione said softly, taking no notice of the pitying look her mother sent her. "I...mum do you know where that book you gave me for my last birthday is?"

"I think you were using it as a doorstop the last time I saw it," Mrs. Granger answered carefully. "Why did you want to know for?"

"I will be going to a new school in a new world with new people, no one will know me," Hermione replied as she stood up and looked at her mother with a glint of determination in her eyes. "This is my chance for a new start, I can finally make some friends."

**End of Drabble.**


	17. Painful Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge, Written for the Monopoly Challenge Competition thingie.**

**Prompt: Country 11, Inverness, Scotland - Write about a war, Magical or Muggle. Rave. Write about someone in jail. In between era. Leftie (left handed person). **

**Painful Waiting**

Sirius Black let out a heavy sigh as he blankly stared ahead at the cold dark walls of his prison cell. His right hand was carefully cradled against his chest as he tried to protect his broken wrist from any extra damage that might happen.

'It looks like I am going to have to learn how to be a left handed person, a leftie I believe Lily called it, if my hand does not heal right' Sirius thought depressed as he closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the insane shouts of the prisoners around him. 'I cannot believe how many innocent people the Ministry has thrown into jail just because they are _thought _to be a Death Eater. Fudge has gone as mad as Remus goes at a muggle rave party when we were kids.'

At the thought of his werewolf friend a small pain filled smile appeared on his face. The pain filled howls as an icy coldness suddenly wrapped around him alerted him to the arrival of the Dementors.

"What a place," Sirius muttered to himself as he transformed into his animagus form. 'I will not give in, as soon as Harry starts Hogwarts in a few years time he will be all over the newspapers properly so I should be able to check up on him easily enough and take him away if anyone tries to harm him.'

Trapped in time as he waited for any news of his Godson's appearance, no doubt the prison guards would rub it into his face somehow, Sirius allowed himself to bide his time as he waited.

'I won't go insane, I will not turn out to be just like all of these other prisoners here' Sirius thought to himself as his dog tail went flat against his legs. 'I have a reason to live, I have a reason to get through this hell. I will not leave Harry alone.'

**End of Drabble.**


	18. A Big Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge, Written for the Create-A-Potion Challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 7, Ponte Rialto Bridge Venice, Italy - Write about someone replacing someone/something. Nailhead. Write about Quidditch.**

**A Big Chance**

"You stupid nailhead of a fool!" the coach yelled angrily, his face going bright neon red as he glared at one of his best players. "If you had not decided to show off and do that stupid stunt than you would still be able to play and be out there on the pitch right now!"

"But coach, I can still play!" Lucy objected as she sat on the bench holding her leg which hung at an odd angle while one of the team's healers where quickly looking over it. "I just need to-"

"No! I will not take any more stupid chances!" the coach yelled out angrily, his eyes scanned over the team, all of them had hopeful expressions on their face. "We will need someone to go out there and take Lucy's place and I know who. Ginny Weasley, get your butt up here."

"Me? I am going to get to play?" Ginny asked in shock as she stood up off of the bench, her broomstick was held tightly in her hand as she stared at the coach with wide hopeful eyes. "But why me?"

"Because even through you are not the most experienced player on the team I know that you do know what it is like playing against players who like to play rough," the coach replied with a pointed stare. "I did come to Hogwarts to recruit players before you Weasley. I have seen your twin brothers and that other brother of yours who played as a great Seeker, from how you tell me you used to play with them I know that you have what we need in this match!"

"Thank you coach," Ginny replied as she found herself mentally thanking Beth for giving her some extra tickets this match so her whole family could come and watch her play. "I promise you that I will not let you down, thank you for giving me such a big chance."

"Good, if you do well today we might have you out there playing more often," the coach replied only to wave his arm in the direction of the pitch. "Now get moving before the ref decides that we have lost the game because you did not get out there fast enough."

"Yes coach," Ginny said quickly as she ran out onto the pitch with a happy terror filled smile on her face.

**End of Drabble.**


	19. Winter Time Learning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 8, Argentina - Write about the winter season. Smithsonian Institute. **

**Winter Time Learning**

"Y-You really mean it? You are not pulling my leg or anything?" Hermione asked with an excited squeal making her parents laugh at her antics. "Are we...really...I thought that when I started Hogwarts we stopped doing this sort of thing."

"Yes dear, we really are going to the Smithsonian Institute in America," Mrs. Granger said as she shot her daughter a smile over her shoulder from her spot in the front of the car. "Your father and I only cancelled last year's winter trip because we needed to save up money for this year's winter trip."

Unable to find the correct words Hermione settled for turning back to the car window and staring out at the snow. As she watched the soft small snowflakes fall to the ground in a graceful dance and people run about happily throwing snowballs at each other Hermione suddenly found herself happy that she had decided to come home for Christmas this year.

'I just love the winter season' Hermione thought happily as she mentally started planning what would learn and what sort of gifts she could find for Harry and Ron. 'I get to spend the winter holidays going to exciting places and learning so much. I think that winter is one of my favourite seasons because of this, I just wish that others could see the good side of winter as well as the bad side of winter.'

**End of Drabble.**


	20. Rebuilding Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition II, One Million Words Added Competition, A Bit of Motivation Competition, and the If You Dare Continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Country 6, Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany - Write about Malfoy Manor. Reconstitute. **

**Rebuilding Home**

"At least most of it survived the war," Draco whispered to himself as he stared up at what little was left of the once grand Malfoy Manor. "At least when we begin the reconstitute process there will be a chance of keeping parts of the original manor."

For a breath moment Draco allowed his famous Malfoy mask to drop to revival a young man in emotional and mental pain thanks to the results of war. Depressed eyes stared at what was once the beautiful work of stone carvers and the amazingly detailed and skilled work of painters.

'This manor was more than an amazing piece of art work, more than just one of the many places that the Dark Lord liked to hide in' Draco thought sadly as he allowed himself to shed a single tear. "This manor...is my home.'

**End Of Drabble, End of Drabble Collection.**

**Well this is the end of my drabble collection, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have coming up with the ideas.**

**Until The Next Fic! :)**


End file.
